Let's Put On A Show
by WendigoGirl
Summary: "Good job, Moony.  What else can you do?"  "Everything."


**AN: THIS is why I don't write slash. This is paired with crystalpurity's "Wormtail's Not An Idiot After All" and "Charity Case." The beginnings and endings are kinda half-assed but I'm too lazy to do better so yeah. Hope you like it XD**

* * *

"Moony, this is ridiculous, why do I need to know about the Great Fire of London?"

"Because, Padfoot, it's important part of wizarding history." Remus scooched himself forward and positioned himself directly behind his friend.

"And?" Sirius asked, running a hand through his hair. "This is pointless."

"Whatever you say, Pads." Remus started running his fingers through Sirius's hair. "Your hair is getting long."

"I know. I'm starting to think I might actually get a haircut."

Moony fake-gasped in shock. "The great Padfoot wants to cut his mop hair? This cannot be!" He smiled and leaned his forehead against Sirius's back. "Seriously though, don't cut your hair. I like it like this."

"Moony, you would like my hair if I had it in a pink Mohawk," Sirius replied.

"True, but I like it best like this." Remus leaned back and resumed playing with his friend's hair. "Keep reading, this is gonna be on a test and you know it," he pointed out, kissing the ends of Sirius's hair.

Padfoot groaned and went back to his reading. After a few pages he sighed and closed the book. Remus smiled to himself and leaned forward again, this time wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck. He ran his fingers down the darker-haired man's chest and felt him shiver slightly. Slowly, Remus undid the buttons of Sirius's shirt, working his way up. As he did this he whispered quietly, "James is watching us."

"I know," Sirius breathed back.

"Do you care?"

"Not really."

"Then let's put on a show." Louder he said, "Come on Pads. Forget about school for a minute." He brushed his lips against Sirius's cheek and let out a growl. "We've got the room to ourselves, mate."

Sirius leaned back and sighed happily. "We're going to burn James's eyes out, you know," he murmured.

"I know," Remus smiled triumphantly. "This is gonna be fun." He undid the last button on Sirius's shirt and moved his hands down again. He found his goal, Sirius's belt, and undid the buckle. He slid the belt through the loops and threw it onto James's bed. Then, he pulled his friend back and simultaneously shifted his position so he was on top of Sirius. Remus straddled his legs and rested his arms on Padfoot's chest. "I wonder how they're going to react."

Sirius laughed in spite of himself. "Wormy's gonna be so freaked he'll have to sleep with the Hufflepuffs."

"Lily'll probably be caught between obsessing and being emotionally scarred."

"James is going to be up every night wondering what we're doing."

"You know exactly what we'll be doing," Moony smirked. He let himself fall onto Sirius's chest and pecked him on the lips. "We're going to have to be more careful now, saying that I dropped a quarter down your throat won't work anymore."

"Who needs a quarter?" Sirius responded cockily. He grabbed Remus's face and pulled him down for another kiss. This time, however, it lasted for more than half a second. This time they lost control, learning each curve of the other's mouth and reviewing it until they had it memorized. And they lay there, the only sound in the room their ragged breathing, entwined in each other's arms.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked a good half an hour later.

"Yeah, Moony?"

"How much trouble do you think we would be in if we got caught?"

"Probably a lot."

"Good." Remus grinned. "That makes it more fun."

"I didn't know you were such a rebel, Moony," Sirius chuckled.

Remus replied to this by pulling Sirius into another kiss. He scooted up so he was on top of Sirius's thighs instead of his knees and buried his hands in Padfoot's dark hair. "I _am_ a rebel," he breathed. He pecked Sirius on the cheek and then tackled the task of removing both their pants without moving. After a few minutes of trying he managed to slide them both out of their slacks and he sat back, proud of himself.

Sirius laughed and tugged Remus down onto the bed next to him. "Good job, Moony. What else can you do?"

"Everything." And so he did.

* * *

The next morning the both of them lay in bed, squished together to fit on the narrow mattress, neither minding very much. At some point in the night Lily had come upstairs and seen them. Although, neither of them had paid much attention to her, only enough to feel the slightest bit guilty about ruining her innocence.

"That is how life is supposed to be," Remus sighed. Sirius's answer was a snore. Remus laughed a little. Leave it to Sirius to fall asleep at a time like this. He buried his face into Padfoot's hair and sighed again. In a few minutes this would all be over and he'd be forced to face the waking world but for now he could rest and relive the night's events over and over again.


End file.
